Adolescences' Love
by Chibigurl116
Summary: Miku was always in love with Kaito, but when she confessed her love and he rejects her, she feels as if he's not telling the whole truth. Then suddenly, Meiko announced that her and Kaito are getting married, leaving Miku heartbroken, and numb.
1. Please, Look at Me

**Yay~ Another Miku and Kaito story~ I didn't think I'd write another one so quick since I'm currently working on my Luka and Gakupo one...anyhoo~ **

**My inspiration for this story was basically a story starter, a dream I once had, and facts. Kaito and Meiko are the seniors so that means they should be put together? Wrong~ So that's where this originated.**

**Warnings: Character death, yandere personalities. Yeah, I went there. **

* * *

><p>I remember how it happened. How all the events leading up to this moment in time took place. I could close my eyes and picture it all.<p>

~Flashback~

He was standing there smiling down at me as he ate his favorite flavored ice cream, vanilla. I smiled back up at him with my own leek flavored one melting in my hand. It's not that I didn't want to eat the cone, I just didn't care about the ice cream... I wouldn't miss him smile for anything. His smile was the kind that brought joy and made you want to smile as well. As if it were a disease, and I caught the worst of it.

"Ah-ah! Miku-chan, your ice cream is getting all over your fingers." I loved the way he called me my name. Miku-chan. I replayed his voice over in my head. Such a soft and caring voice... Finally indulging in his worried gaze, I began to lap at the dripping green substance on my fingers. Once it was cleared I smiled up at him.

"Is that better Kaito-san?" He nodded then pet me on the head as if I were a small child. I wasn't, being fourteen at the time, but the gesture meant more to me then it would have a kid.

I loved Kaito. Everything about him caught my attention from the first time I met him back when I was seven. It was right then that I knew I'd love him and only him. As a seven year old, those feelings were confusing. Why did I always crawl into his lap and beg for his attention? Why did I want him to push me on the swings when we went to the park? I couldn't understand. However, as I grew older, I knew what the feelings was...Love.

I was in love with a man five years older than me. Kaito was only 19, but he was legal, and I was not. It was considered a crime for us to even kiss...not that he would anyway. I never told Kaito of my feelings, because when he looked at me, he saw a little sister. When I looked at him, I saw the one I loved. Two different feelings completely.

~A few days later~

"Meiko-chan, what are we having for dinner tonight?" I asked excitedly as I hopped up to her, standing in the kitchen. Meiko had always been an older sister figure for me. She was really admirable beside the fact that she had a alcohol problem. But not everyone can be perfect. Kaito and Meiko were two very important people in my life. Both the same age, and both people whom I looked up to, but for different reasons.

She tapped her finger to her chin in a thinking motion. Hmm...I guess we'll have Udon..." I frowned. Udon was definitely not was I was hoping for. None the less, I didn't argue, thanking her for cooking, and went about my business.

~Couple of months later~

There he was, standing tall as ever smiling as he had finally turned twenty. I was so excited to see the smile on his face as he walked in on his surprise party. He was beaming with happiness. All of his friends and family were standing in his living room waiting for his return home. It was a party that we had planned for a while now.

"I can't believe this you guys, I'm so happy~" He smiled. His younger brother by one year, Akaito, walked over to him.

"Happy birthday Niisan. Let's get you some cake~" And the red-haired brother led him over to the small green table that had been set up to hold cake and presents. Once he blew out the candles and got him a slice of vanilla ice cream cake, he came over and sat by me on the couch.

"Happy birthday Kaito-san." He smiled at me fondly.

"Thanks a lot Miku-chan. It means a lot coming from you." I felt my face heat up and I simply nodding, turning back to stare at the ground.

~A few hours later~

"Good-bye! Thanks again~" Kaito bid his guests fair well as he watched them leave. I stayed back to help Kaito clean up because Akaito was busy studying for exams for college and Meiko had wondered off somewhere.

Talk was fine as we picked up the balloons and confetti and other various objects. That was all fun and fine, but when we had finished and he gave me a hug for the great day, I couldn't help it, words spilled out.

"K-kaito-san! I...I like you!" I felt my mouth almost shout the words at the older man. I didn't know what came over me, but I think my feelings had reached their boiling point and spilled over.

He blinked at me for a few moments then smiled down at me sadly. He patted me on the head the way I always loved and he said those words. "No you don't."

It was my turn to blink up at him. "W-what are you saying? O-of course I do! I know my own feelings."

He bent down a little so he was eye level with me, that somber smile still plastered on his face. "No you don't Miku-chan. Your confusing like for admiration. We have a five year age difference. You'll be turning fifteen soon, it's time you start thinking about your future."

I was taken aback. I didn't expect that as a reply. I suddenly felt angry. "I am thinking about my future! I like you Kaito, I have ever since I was little... I do...**"**

He just shook his head and turned away. "I'm sorry, but I cannot return your feelings." Even though he spoke such sad words, I saw that one small tear that fell down his cheek and wondered why he had rejected me.

~End Flashback.~

I was now sixteen and Kaito was 21. After that, I didn't talk to Kaito as much as I use to. I didn't follow him like a lost puppy or offer to go anywhere. It was as if our relationship that was building for ten years had all come crashing down, but that didn't stop me from loving him. True to my word I still did, and even after those three words that came from Meiko-chan's mouth made my whole world feel as if it was crashing down, I still loved him.

Meiko was standing in front of me with Kaito by her side. She had a big smile on her face and said she had important news. It was then that I knew, and she uttered the phrase. "We're getting married!" She exclaimed and latched onto Kaito's arm. The worst part wasn't that I felt like I was being betrayed by my sister, or that my heart had just shattered into a million pieces...what made the feelings unbearable, was that Kaito wouldn't even look at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Miku-chan...I have actually had this planned out for a while but didn't like how I originally started it. I couldn't figure out how far back I should go before they announced getting married, so I just did a series of flashbacks instead. More will be up and I hoped you enjoyed. <strong>

**This was actually a lot longer than I planned. This is the second time the phrase "If you have writers block, then to get rid of it, just write." has applied to me...  
><strong>


	2. Another Side

**Not much to say. It's short but it reveals a lot~**

**CluelessLeaf: Yes I am serious. (: Sorry if you don't like that. I love my psychos:D**

* * *

><p>I didn't speak to him, because I knew he wouldn't want me too. I didn't look at him, for fear that he would see the sadness in my eyes. The big teal orbs that held the sorrow and hurt in them. No, I didn't want him to see...<p>

Meiko was rather chipper the next morning as I walked down the stairs groggily. I rubbed my eyes and looked up at her with a confused look on my face. "Meiko...why are you not cooking breakfast?" She didn't give me a second look as she pulled on her shoes.

"I'm going over to Kaito-kun's house. I guess you'll have to cook something for yourself." And with that, the door shut behind her. I grimaced. _Kaito-kun _she says. I didn't like it. Not at all.

Not matter how much I loved Meiko like a sister, the more she began to hang around Kaito and talk about him...the more my feelings of anger started to latch onto her.

I was turning into a monster and I didn't like it. All because of _him. _

I paced around the house, my stomach rumbling. Meiko knew I didn't know how to cook...She could have at least made a small bowl of rice to hold me over until she got home, but no. She was to much in a hurry to go visit her fiancé.

I stopped walking and just stared into space. I didn't think it could be possible, but my own words hurt me. A lot. It was as if I was actually admitting to myself that Kaito and Meiko were getting married. I felt my stomach churn at the uncomfortable thought. My eyes started to water and I just crumbled to the floor. But I didn't cry...

Crying was for people who admitted defeat, and I wasn't ready to give up.

Not yet.

* * *

><p>I was roaming around the park a few days later when I spotted him. He was sitting there eating ice cream but he didn't have that beautiful smile of his that I loved. It saddened me. His face looked sad and his mouth formed a small frown as he ate at his frozen treat.<p>

As I was looking at him, I decided a new approach. I walked up to him, but he didn't notice me until I spoke. "Hi Kaito-san~" I said cheerfully.

As if I snuck up on him, he jumped suddenly, then a relieved look washed over his features when he realized it was me. "O-oh...It's just you Miku." I felt my heart break when he spoke so formally. However, I kept my smile on.

"Oh, I'm sorry I startled you. You must have been thinking deeply to not notice me." All he did was give a slight nod. I mentally sighed. "So...what were you thinking about?" I put on a curious face.

He shook his head. "...Just...thinking...about the wedding..." He clearly didn't look comfortable, but I didn't care.

I nodded and sat down beside him. "Ah... Meiko is very flustered about this stuff. She may not look like it, but she doesn't know what to do. I think you should help her out as much as possible." I gave him my best smile.

He looked down at me for a moment. I could see the confusion in his eyes, it only made me smirk all the more. I tilted my head, acting innocent. "Hmm, what's wrong Katio-san?"

He shook his head and took another lick at his ice cream. I watched intently. He noticed me staring and put the cone down towards my mouth. "Would you like a taste?" He asked putting on a fake smile.

I shook my head. "No thanks, I don't like vanilla."

He gave off a small, forced, chuckle. "Ahh well that's a shame."

I nodded and whispered darkly. "Yeah...A lot of things in this world are a shame." He watched me with a worried look, undoubtedly hearing what I said, as I rose. "Well I guess I'll be going now." And I chuckled darkly to myself as I walked happily away.

I could feel this side of me awakening that I never knew I had. It made me feel slightly uncomfortable, but it was out of my hands now, I couldn't control it. I knew, whatever it had to say, anything, would be better than this...


	3. It Was Decided

40 Days Until The Wedding

The days passed quicker than expected. Meiko and Kaito planned on getting married during the middle of next month so I had a little under six weeks to make Kaito love me. This was decided. This is what I wanted. Even if I had to drag Kaito into the depths of hell, I would. My love was so overpowering that it threatened to implode from my very core and comsume me. I needed my feelings to be accepted and reciprocated no matter what.

Meiko and I had grown farther apart; which wasn't completely my fault. She always had something to do: Flowers to tend to, dresses to compare, cakes to taste. No wonder women go mad. She did have a chance, however, to tell me that I was going to be her maid of honor. I guess I was supposed to be excited about this, but I wasn't because the wedding wasn't going to happen. Meiko and Kaito were never going to happen. They never announced that they were dating. It was a sham! I could sense it; all of it. But why?

I knew that Kaito didn't want to see me. Why he rejected me that day at his birthday party is still a mystery to me. The depth of sadness that filled his eyes when he said no could not be beat by anyone. So why? That was always the question wasn't it?

Why?

Why this? Why that? Why does the Earth revolve around the sun? Why did Meiko agree agree to marry Kaito? So many "Why's" and not enough "Because's" It made me frustrated.

39 Days Until The Wedding

Today I was going to go visit Kaito. I didn't want him to think I was dying of depression: I was acutlaly giddy with excitement. I just needed a plan, so I was going to Kaito for inspiration. I quickly whipped up an excuse in my mind and headed for his home. When I arrived, Kikaito answered, his blonde hair a complete mess.

"Is Kaito here?" I asked nicely.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah.. in the backyard." He yawned loudly and shut the door. I rounded the house and sure enough there he sat underneath a large oak tree.

Breathing in deeply, I approached him. "Kaito~" I said as I walked towards him. Noticing me, he stood.

"Miku. What are you doing here?"

I strut passed him and plopped down in front of the tree where he originally sat. "Oh, Meiko wanted me to ask you if you care whether or not the flowers match the interer of the church."

He stood there in what looked to be disbelief. "No. Why would I care about that?"

I nodded and pointed a finger at him. "See that's what I told her. But she still forced me to come here anyway."

We stayed there in silence for a while until Kaito asked a question. "Why didn't she come herself?" He didn't even glance at me and I felt a stab to my heart. I stood and got in his face to where he was forced to look at me.

"She's so busy planning _your_ wedding that she just didn't have time to come and talk to her _fiance_'." I was putting emphases on the words for a reason. First stage of my still uncomplete plan was to make him feel guilty. Kaito had a big heart so even if things weren't his fault he still felt horrible.

Kaito stared at me for a minute. He placed his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground. "Miku, do you still like me?"

I hated the way he spoke the phrase. Like I was a burden on his life. Well him getting married was burdening me right now, and you didn't hear me complain. Well, that was partly because he wasn't going to get married. But that was besides the point. I didn't hold back. "Yes."

He sighed deeply like I was a child that wouldn't stop begging. Little did he know that I planned to make him be the one begging me. "Miku. I can't tell you how awkward this is: That I'm getting married knowning you have feelings for me."

"Then don't get married." I said it so simply that one might have mistaken it for a joke.

He stared at me in disbelief. "Miku! I can't do that!"

"Yes you can." I stood on my tip toes so I could stare into his beautiful bright blue orbs. I wanted my point to be known. "Just tell her no. Then everything will be okay."

A small amount of panic filled his eyes and he stared at me strangely. "Why? What's wrong?"

Sighing, I shook my head. "You will find out soon enough." I turned on my heel and left him standing there alone and confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is so short, but I'm doing this on my grandmother's computer, plus I have no spell check. So I'll fix it when I get home. <strong>


End file.
